Vegas, Baby!
by LPlover93
Summary: The guys decide to take Draco out for his stag night before his wedding to Hermione. And where else to go, but the most brilliant place on Earth? Birthday OS for my love, CrazySue05.


Yay, it's the 2nd of June, which means it's my love, my beta, and my wife Sue's birthday! *burst crackers*

She prompted Vegas as the theme for her birthday one-shot, and so here it is! Sue, I hope you love it. I love you, and I'm so happy that I know you!

This was a very visual one-shot for me, as she lives in Nevada and I wanted to make it as correct as possible. Links to all places on my profile.

Betaed by Nicia since I obviously couldn't give it to Sue for her own birthday to edit!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the restaurants, spas, casinos, Harry Potter or its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Draco didn't know why he was being carried somewhere he didn't want to go in the first place. He kicked his feet repeatedly till Potter got hurt because of one of his kicks. He deserved it, trying to tickle him behind his knee, knowing that was one of his weak spots. He shouted, "Just because you share everything with your best friends unlike others, doesn't mean Hermione gets to tell you secrets about me!"

Harry just laughed, "Actually I had an Extendable Ear against your door so we could figure out what to do. You moan like a girl during sex, by the way." Draco tried to kick him again, but Harry dodged him this time, shouting, "That was payback, for making me listen to you two have wall sex. You both are my best friends, but there are some things a guy should never hear."

Draco shrugged, frustrating Neville who was holding one of his shoulders, "I never told you to eavesdrop on us."

Harry tickled him again, saying, "Weren't you the one who told us that being your groomsmen meant that you were to be treated royally till your wedding? We were running out of ideas."

Blaise asked, "So when do we get to put this guy down? If my hand breaks, Ginny might never talk to me again."

Harry placated him, "Don't worry. I know the way and we have to put him down after a while. People might think we're kidnapping him, though we haven't gagged him, so it should be fine, I guess."

Draco tried to struggle against the invisible ropes and said, "I didn't know you liked bondage, Potter. Maybe I should suggest it to Hermione." He knew all three thought of Hermione as a sister and a close friend and continued, "You know she loves it when I give it to her really hard. She also likes it when we make out in public. She actually risked going on the front page of the newspaper so she could give me a blowjob in the alley next to the book store." He immediately regretted it when he heard Neville say 'Silencio' and he couldn't speak any more.

Blaise patted Neville with his free hand and said, "Well, here's the car. Dump him in."

Harry spoke in an impressed tone, "I didn't know you would even know what a car was, Zabini."

Blaise just snickered, "My mom's ninth husband was a half-blood. He taught me how to drive a car, usemuggle pick-up lines and get a fake ID. The last thing isn't of much use anyway, now that we're all around 27 and even look our age." They all laughed as the car started.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Taking advantage of Draco's muteness for the time being, they played all the music Draco detested because he couldn't say anything. His eye-rolls and faking-dead looks almost made them change the music, but they stuck to their guns, knowing Draco would murder them anyway when they let him loose. They drove to Blaise's place, where Ginny was waiting with their portkey. As they parked outside the house, Blaise told them, "Wait here, I'll go get it from my pretty, sexy wife."

Harry groaned, "Neville, go with him. If he goes alone, they will definitely not come out for at least an hour, and Draco would have finished murdering us with his eyes itself. Look at him now." All three looked at him, to see Draco's eyes fully dilated with fury.

Neville tried to make it all better by saying, "This is sort of a Muggle tradition for boys which we've changed a bit for your entertainment. Let us have our fun while taking to your destination of fun. Don't ruin the mood, man." Harry looked on in astonishment as all the rage died away and Draco sat comfortably. It always astounded him that Draco was best friends with the boy he had taunted throughout the school years. But then, almost a decade after the war had changed everyone.

As Blaise went into his house with Neville going behind cautiously, just in case Ginny wasn't dressed to entertain, Harry reflected on the change in friendships over the past few years. It had become extremely awkward after the mourning period, when Ron confessed his feelings for Hermione, only for her to tell him that she kissed him out of pure adrenaline during the war and she actually didn't like him back. The fight that had resulted from such a simple sentence had its consequences. He and Ron were best friends, as were he and Hermione. However, Ron and Hermione never spoke to each other, and it made it really awkward at times like these. Ron was close friends with both Neville and Harry, however he didn't get to come with them seeing how he hated Draco for somehow 'snatching Hermione away from any possible relationship they might have had'. The dynamics were complicated, but they managed it. Harry had promised Ron seven days of fun once the Malfoy-Granger wedding was over. Ron didn't like it, but Ginny, who was the Matron of Honour, made him swear not to spoil anything for her as well as for Hermione. Ron's emotional range had grown to bucket-level as he agreed with his sister.

Removing all bittersweet thoughts from his head, he removed the Silencing Charm from Draco and said, "Now that we're alone, I want to repeat this talk one more time." At Draco's confused look, he elaborated, "I gave you one version of this when you asked out Hermione while you were drunk. And now that you've popped the question, it's an updated talk. I love you, Draco, but if you harm Hermione in any way, be it physically, emotionally, or mentally, I have ways to dispose of you, and no one will know it was me. I am the Boy Who Lived, remember?"

Draco replied seriously, "I am such a lucky bastard that Hermione chose to be with me. She could easily have spat in my face, seeing how I used to insult her over the years. But she let bygones be bygones, and that means a lot to me. I'll worship the ground she walks on; just don't ask me to kiss it. I'll have to wash my mouth out every other second if you want me to do that."

Harry laughed, hugging Draco and replacing the Silencing Charm again. "Part of the fun is you not being your snobby self, commenting on anything and everything that you can criticize. You'll have lots of fun where we're going; I just hope we'll be able to drag you away once everything gets over." Draco gulped, trying to think what place could be so enticing and coming blank.

The boys came back with the Portkey and knocked on the window. Harry opened his side, while the other two got Draco out. Ginny shouted from the porch, "Get him in one piece, otherwise Hermione will make mincemeat of all of you."

Harry shouted back, "Aye-aye, Captain!"

Blaise commented, "Don't flirt with my wife, I know you once dated her, but that doesn't you give any liberties."

Harry stammered, trying to explain himself, when he saw the mischievous glint in Blaise's eyes. He shoved Blaise, who shoved him back, when Neville said, "Draco's too heavy for me. Help me, please!"

They made Draco touch one finger to the soccer ball and themselves touched it as well. Harry checked that everyone was touching it properly and shouted, "Stag night!" They landed in a mess on the ground, when Harry removed the Binding and Silencing Charms on Draco. The place they were in right now was definitely Muggle, and he didn't want any of them to get arrested, especially when they weren't in their home country. Draco got up and dusted the imaginary dust off his pants as Harry raised his hands, "Welcome Draco, to your Stag Night in ...**Vegas**!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Draco was sufficiently shocked that he was in America, a place which he put down most of the time. Hermione always called him snobby because of his affinity to British places; however, as he stood still from the Portkey and saw all the festivities around him, he thought, _Vegas doesn't sound so bad_.

He asked the guys, "So what are our plans tonight? We get wasted, paint the town green, you guys dance with some girls while I pine over my lovely fiancée?"

Harry interjected, "The phrase is actually paint the town red…"

Draco interrupted, "Why do you have to spoil everything with your Gryffindor-ish tendencies? Red is Gryffindor, Green is Slytherin, ergo we will paint the town _green_. I'm the groom-to-be, shouldn't you guys be servicing me?"

A man in hot leather pants leered at him as he walked past, saying, "Yeah, they should!"

Neville muttered, "We better get out of the way before Draco says something that makes us look like we're gonna have an orgy in the middle of the road." He then spoke in a normal voice, "So, Draco, casinos or clubs? We have cash for both. And we've converted it in such a way, that we have galleons, but we can hand out the exact amount of dollars. I do not want to know how much Harry paid for that kind of bag."

Blaise spoke up, as he was quiet all this time, "I saw this movie which said 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. Please don't tell Ginny that I was ogling a girl all this while." The boys were used to Blaise's sudden bouts of guilt and each said their own version of "_Oh you were? We didn't notice. Don't worry._" Blaise had been a playboy of sorts once they had graduated from Hogwarts and it was because of Ginny's spunky style and sense of humour that he had decided, if he had to settle down, Ginny was the perfect woman to do that with.

Draco seemed to be in thought as he said, "Well, let's visit the nightclubs, because I don't want to finish off our money on the first night itself. Then we can decide what we want to do."

Neville interjected, "Maybe we should check in to our hotel first? I mean, we have shrunk down everything and in our pockets, but let's store them somewhere safe so they won't fall down while we're dancing." The boys agreed as they walked down the short path to the main entrance to the Bellagio, one of the most famous hotels at Las Vegas. They walked in, immediately stirring up the attention of most of the ladies and some men in the waiting hall.

Harry, who had made the reservation, walked up to the counter, and asked the lady standing there, "We've booked the Grand Lakeview Suite? Under the name of Potter." The receptionist went through some documents on her computer confirming that there was a Potter who had booked the Suite about three weeks back. She said, "I'll have to see some ID, sir, and you'll have to sign here."

Harry was just happy she didn't swoon at his accent. He still didn't understand why ladies across the world seemed to love the **'**British**'** accent. There was no such thing. He showed the Muggle ID that Kingsley had officially created for him. It seemed to pass inspection, as the lady smiled and said, "Someone will be here to take your suitcases. I'm Susan, and happy to help." Harry smiled back, "Thank you Susan, you've been very helpful."

He walked back to the boys, who had thankfully remembered to enlarge their suitcases back to normal again. He spotted Draco looking at the amazing ceiling at the entrance and dragged him inside, whispering, "You look like a nutter just standing there and gazing at the ceiling. If you aren't careful, Neville will run away with Hermione to elope." Draco gave Neville a scorching look, however Neville was used to Draco's myriad looks over the years and just rolled his eyes.

Just then, a bubbly busboy came with a trolley for their suitcases. They let him load it on and got into the lift which took them to Floor 30. They needed a passcode for it, which made it perfect just in case some wizard or witch were roaming about the area and happened to catch one of them.

They waited as the boy unlocked the door and shifted their suitcases in, giving the usual spiel, "You can order food to be sent up or visit one of our various restaurants. You could also visit some nightclubs, and the casinos are legendary." Harry said a thank you as he shook the boy's hand and left a small tip in it as he removed his hand. Blaise smirked at Harry's somewhat subtle sleight-of-hand as Neville perused the menu.

Draco then asked, "The beds look really comfortable, maybe not as comfortable as the one back home, but close. Do we really need to go out?"

Harry pushed Draco up as he said, "If you wanted to sleep comfortably, we would have locked you up with Sleeping Beauty, but we are here to have fun before you get married to Hermione and you service her every night." The three boys snickered at the usage of Draco's remark from earlier that evening as they brushed off their suits and Harry got out the key, ensuring a safe time. They had already put a locking charm on their suitcases such that no one could actually go near it unless they wished it so.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They got an Acura TSX so they could all sit comfortably, and well, Harry was the driver, so they gave him first pick. All of them were from old families and so had a lot of money to spend. Draco and Blaise had arranged for a guy to invest in shares, and it was working out in a good way for them.

As they drove to the Club, Blaise told them, "We are all going to have fun tonight. We are going to get drunk, dance on the dance floor and just let loose."

Neville muttered, "Last time I went to a club, I sat at the bar and nursed my one drink all night."

Harry shouted, "This time, we will not allow you to become a wallflower. You will be Neville, the guy who everyone wants a piece of!" He saw the GPS beep as it said, "Destination reached," and he handed the keys over to the valet. Draco, who would usually threaten the valet to take care of the car, said nothing as it was a rental, even though a beautiful-looking one.

They walked in to find some random song playing, the one you could rock your head to, but dance with people at the same time. He shouted over the loud volume, "Let's get some drinks before we go over to the dance floor." No one seemed to understand as he mimed the table, a gesture of drinking, and then shook his butt. They got it then, laughing at him actually shaking his butt.

Neville reached the bar first, and ordered a Gin and Tonic. He looked behind him for the other three boys, who announced:

**Rum and Coke**

_Beer_

_**I'll have a Corliss Syrah 2007, please.**_

All three heads turned around as Draco gave his order, and Harry burst out, "My friend, you are a snob!"

Draco just preened, taking it as a compliment, "Why is everyone calling me that tonight? You should know by now that I only settle for the best. That is why I'm marrying Hermione." The other three just shook their heads, glad that at least he wasn't pining for her.

The song then changed to a slower beat, as Harry screamed, "I love this song!"

Blaise commented as Harry ran to the floor, "Harry's volume control got stuck at the top, huh?" Neville joined Harry as Blaise and Draco stayed at the bar. Blaise looked at Draco, who looked melancholy as he sipped his wine little by little. He asked Draco, "You're happy, right? I mean, this is what you want, right?"

Draco sighed heavily, "Since I was eight and I saw Mum fighting with Dad, all I wanted was a girl who loved me for who I was and not my money or the Malfoy prestige. Hermione fits that bill perfectly. However brilliant she is, she settled for me. She could do much better. She could have dated Harry!"

Blaise knew this was a small case of the jitters and tried to calm his best friend down, saying, "Remember our Harry? The guy, grinding on another guy to a song called 'I wanna fuck you'? She couldn't date him anyway; they see each other as siblings. She loves you for who you are. You should have belief in her than question her judgement." He saw Draco's eyes get lighter as he joked, "If I weren't married to Ginny, I'm pretty sure she would have come to me first." He started laughing, and then groaned as Draco punched him in the arm. They put their empty bottle and wineglass on the table and joined their friends on the dance floor, dancing to "The Way I Are."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next morning, Draco groaned as his body seemed to ache everywhere. His memory was shady about the night before, though he did remember doing tequila shots off Neville's neck after Blaise had dared him to do it. He felt a soft hand caress his hair, and immediately recognized it as Hermione's. He was slightly surprised that Hermione was in Vegas during their Stag Night. However he let it go, as despite his hangover, he felt it was the perfect time to play a prank.

He leaned into her hand even more as he groaned in a low voice; the voice he knew turned her on, "Oh, don't stop that. Oooohhh, that's amazing! You know, as much as I love your hand, I'm going to miss it when I finally get married to Hermione." Her hand suddenly slipped off as he continued, "Oh**,** Harry, you should also get yourself someone, so I wouldn't be so tempted every time I see you in those tight jeans." He then opened one eye to see a shocked Hermione and said, "Surprise!"

Draco should have really thought this through, as Hermione started punching him and each movement of the bed caused his head to ache even more. He raised his hands, begging for mercy, as he cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was too much fun to resist."

Hermione finally stopped punching him as she leaned over and kissed him. Draco smiled into the kiss as he pulled her on top of him and they continued kissing. Draco unbuttoned her jeans, and loosened them a bit, rubbing his hands over her waist, as she started kissing down his neck. She had started unbuttoning his shirt, cursing all the small buttons, when both of them felt a presence at the door. They looked at the doorway to see Neville looking away, saying, "Um, so**,** Hermione, you're gorgeous and this scene is oddly hot, but please get dressed. Everyone's hungry, and I'm sure you guys are too."

Draco told Neville, "This is totally cliché and I'm sure you'll hit me later, but I'm also hungry for my fiancée. You guys go down; we'll meet you at the buffet in thirty minutes." Neville ran away, locking the door behind him as Draco vanished Hermione's t-shirt, not bothering to remove it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After an hour, the couple finally came down, only to see that the others had finished their breakfast. Ginny came and took Hermione away as Draco was slapped hard by Neville. Draco muttered,"Sorry," and then asked, as he cut into his pancakes, "So what are we going to do today? Especially now that the girls have arrived?"

Harry said, "There's a bowling centre about seven minutes from here. We thought we'd go there, do some old-style bowling." Draco looked like he was about to refuse, but he remembered how much Hermione liked bowling and decided to go with it.

Three hours later, he regretted it as his headache from the hangover got even worse with all the bowling balls crashing. The boys had clearly taken a Sobering potion, as they seemed to have the time of their lives. Hermione took Draco to a deserted corner, searching in her handbag for something. Draco leered, "I have condoms in my wallet; you don't need to search." She, in return, tapped his head with his wand and his headache seemed to disappear as she said, "Every single time you get drunk and you forget to drink the potion and I have to cast the Sobering Charm on you." He twirled her till she was supported by him, like a dance move and kissed her deeply.

After that, they decided to go change before they went to the restaurant for lunch. Hermione and Ginny got distracted by the Fountains of Bellagio and had to be dragged away by the boys who were worried about missing their reservation. About forty minutes later, a valet was opening the door for the girls, as Neville turned off the ignition. They walked into Mon Ami Gabi, a well-known French restaurant, which catered to the two things Hermione and Draco loved, French food and wine. The highlight was when they got the bottle of wine free on the house when the owner found out they were getting married. Draco's special credit card also helped in proving he was a VVIP.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They decided to sleep in the afternoon, however, the girls went off, wanting a brief reprieve from their other halves. Hermione and Ginny moaned in sync, as their respective masseuses rubbed out the knots in their back. Ginny said, "I would give anything for Blaise to massage me like this after a day of work. All that…" She stopped in the middle as she realized she almost said Quidditch in front of Muggles.

Hermione picked up where she left off, "Sport. Yeah, I know. But doing paperwork hours after everyone else has gone home doesn't help either. I am so ecstatic for my honeymoon."

Ginny muttered sarcastically, "Because you haven't had sex yet?"

Hermione smirked, saying, "Well, we haven't done it against the wall, no shower sex, no couch sex, no backseat of a car sex, no balcony sex, no…" Ginny screamed as she really didn't want to hear that much details, maybe only the length of Draco's cock.

She laughed as she remembered something Blaise told her the previous night and said, "Don't lie to me. Harry knows you've had wall sex." Hermione squeaked, and then said, "You two overshare way too much information."

Ginny snickered, "We hear that all the time!" They continued feeling more and more at ease, as the masseuses poured more oil on their backs.

She then inquired, "We've finished most of the stuff, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, letting out another moan, as she said, "Yes, now the only thing left is to develop a charm so none of my relatives realize our speciality. And it was pretty evident at your wedding. And Clara, Oh My God, your hands are like magic."

The girl massaging her smiled serenely as she said, "It's my job, but thank you for the compliment." By the end of the massage, they had to be driven back to the hotel because they were so blissed out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

That evening, they decided to go to Picasso, a French-Mediterranean restaurant before they hit the main event of Las Vegas, the casinos. Draco went for the sautéed steak of foie gras. Hermione chose the Maine Lobster Salad. Neville had the Fennel and Celery root Ravioli, and seemed to be eating it with gusto. Ginny and Harry both chose the sautéed filet of black bass, which made Blaise glare at Harry and Harry poke his tongue out at him. They each chose one dessert from the menu, from chocolate fondant and macaroons, to a chocolate passion fruit cremeux. They were happily full when they left the restaurant and drove to the Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino.

As they entered the casino from a separate entrance, the guys made a pact not to spend too much money. Draco didn't even know much about casinos and strategies and the rules, and Hermione was pretty sure Draco would become adamant if he didn't get his way. So they decided to clean up by one am. That would give them about three hours and hopefully they wouldn't bankrupt themselves.

Everyone had different ideas of who would win and who would lose, but all expectations had changed by the end of the night. Neville, who had stuck to the slot machines, got most of his money back, and then some more. Hermione, who had a strategic head, lost brilliantly at Roulette. Harry stuck to Baccarat and turned out an average win, but cashed in early. Ginny was killing it at Poker, her poker-face brilliant, being the youngest kid of seven. Draco and Blaise went for craps and Blackjack and miserably lost. Harry and Ginny continued poking fun at the three who were utterly confident that they would win the most money.

Despite the somewhat distance, they decided to walk back to their hotel, looking at the views, the various people of different personalities, races, and countries all fitting in together. They saw a couple running for witnesses so they could elope in a totally clichéd manner. Draco got an excited look, only for his face to fall when Hermione sternly said, "No way." They reached the hotel finally, falling back on the various couches and beds, as they reminisced over the past day. They had experienced so many emotions in the last 24 hours. They didn't want to let it go. So they made a pact to get away from all the craziness of their jobs every year. They would go to some place like this where they could just enjoy their time together. The next morning, they got into a large group hug, as they checked out, gave back the car, and went back to their seedy corner where they touched the portkey to go back home, where marriage awaited them.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Yup, so there it is! Hope you liked it! Review if you can, otherwise Ciao till next time!

Love, LPlover93 xoxo


End file.
